


Botlane Shenanigans: The Duo

by Natecchi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Crack, Gameplay from champions' POV, Humor, League of Legends Gameplay, M/M, Mainly crack, Side note: I'm really bad at the game, Snippets, please be kind to overlook it, so if any of my crap seems weird to your challenger minds, these boys are so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi
Summary: It's another day in Summoner's Rift. Aphelios and his duo support Sett are confronted with yet another challenge. Will the power of love - *coughs* Sett not inting for once *coughs* - be enough for them to overcome troubles and emerge victorious?Settphel botlane shenanigans mostly. Includes random ally/enemy team champions.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> "ROFL" - Aphelios using sign language.
> 
>  _"ROFL"_ \- Aphelios thinking, having his inner monologue, or just screaming internally like all the ADC mains do.

Aphelios spawned in the right corner of the weird-ass looking platform and blinked at the weirder shop at his side. He downed the noctum, heard Alune over their connection and felt the Calibrum heavy in his hands. The weight on his back can only mean the Severum was here as well. _"Fuck this gun order"_ , he groaned internally. He bought his items and looked around for a familiar face. A red head and broad shoulders towered over the rest of the team members. Aphelios squinted at his partner. Sett was looking dazed, drool forming at the corner of his mouth.

_**A summoner has disconnected.** _

Aphelios ran over to shake him awake, panic and anger flicking through those normally calm eyes.

 _"Oh, no, you don't, you fucker."_ A string of curses flowed through his mind. _"You, I swear to god, if it's the chicken wings delivery again, I'm gonna roast you on an open fire and eat for dinner."_

Letting his inner monologue getting astray, and hearing soft gasps from a scandalized Alune, Aphelios almost missed the distinct sound of

_**A summoner has reconnected.** _

He saw a flash of gold and red and a toothy grin Sett directed at him before moving strategically to their lane. He followed quickly, signing

"I'm ditching you next time. No matter how much I feed before you get back. Never mind, I'm going to int on purpose."

At the wide-eyed shocked expression Sett had on his handsome face, Aphelios' lips quirked up in a smug smirk.

"I will drag you down to the abyss of Iron IV." His hands moved flawlessly, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "We're in this together, after all, _darling_."

He passed the gaping redhead and tried to ignore the dirty look their jungler, a guy named Kayn, threw their way. _"Potentially less ganks botlane now, thanks to this idiot not being there in time to help leash the blue buff."_ He sighed. That was going to be rough.

"Mooncake, wait for me!"


	2. why are you like this, Phel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are not related chapters, just little scenarios of different games I have in mind :)

Aphelios swiftly changed his weapon to Gravitum as the last ammo of Calibrum was used. Grunting, he positioned himself closer to the bushes, in case Sett landed his Facebreaker on the enemy, so he could root them and maybe get a kill. He was starving, okay? After ten minutes of straight farming, no ganks from his jungler and almost perma camping from the enemy jungler, Aphelios felt like he had enough. 

Careful, dark eyes looked around. The coast seemed clear for all he saw. 

Just as Sett jumped into action and finally pulled Kai'Sa close enough for Aphelios to shoot his Gravitum at her stunned face, a weird sound made him turn his head in time to see a huge snowball rolling out of nowhere, with a wild Nunu on top of Willump behind it. The boy had the look of someone who was playing with their food.

Having the good reaction he always had (it was not his fault that practically everything could one-shot him in any circumstances, alright?), Aphelios quickly flashed away, in his tower's direction, switching to Severum and using his last 7 ammos to gain extra movement speed.

_"Adios. I'm outta here."_

He looked back over his shoulder only to see the horror on Sett's features before the was hit head first with the gigantic snowball. It took them less than a second to end Sett's misery. Aphelios sighed deeply and recalled. He was there in time with Sett spawning. 

They got their items, wards and few pots before making their way back to lane. Sett's ears were flat against his head for half of their walk.

"You left me again." He pouted, cutely "This is the third time, Phel!"

Aphelios frowned and whirled on him at lightning speed "I'm not giving them a double kill," he poked accusingly at Sett's toned chest "it's your fault for not warding the jungle behind us when I had no trinkets available."

"Mooncake, oh come on!" The taller man whined.

"Don't _mooncake_ me, you brute. Use your brain from time to time, it's not gonna kill you." Then he stared at the approaching wave of enemy minions, ready to farm them up "Unlike this fed Kai'Sa." He signed, glaring "You're zero four, Sett! Zero four! Our damn lane is doomed."


	3. are you jealous

Aphelios grunted, last hitting the minion cannon. His CS count was surprisingly the best. Enemy Sivir tried to deny him minions about four times already. " _Not happening"_ , he thought smugly. Sett lounged a few steps away from him in the bush. Aphelios frowned. He made eye-contact and signed Sett's way.

"Don't tell me you are trying to engage on them with that little vision." 

"That's fine, Phel." Sett grinned sheepishly.

The moment he finished speaking, however, Aphelios knew that he fucked up. Golden eyes became vacant and Sett started walking directly into the enemy Nami. Aphelios' ears caught a faint sound which reminded him of a coquettish laugh. He made a face and jumped into action. Having absolutely no idea how they survived the massive teamfight which followed, (thanks, Pantheon, for ulting from midlane and saving their sorry botlane asses), Aphelios sat down when he returned to base, waiting for his item. Sett was throwing nervous glances his way now and then. Aphelios' eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"If you are so fond of boobs, then why are we still together?" his hands signed and he didn't know why he asked that and why he felt so inferior all of a sudden, but Sett was at his side instantly, hugging him and rubbing his stubbled cheeks over Aphelios' smooth ones.

"Look, mooncake," Sett said, sounding serious, which was very uncharacteristic of him "I apologize for getting charmed by Eve for the fifth time, but I swear, it wasn't because I like her boobs."

Aphelios broke free from the hug and gave him a look. 

"So, it was the ass." he murmured under his breath before taking another portion of noctum. He grabbed his item and stomped down to his lane. Sett followed quickly.

"Phel, sweetheart, your ass is still the best-" he stopped at the murderous glare Aphelios sent him.

Evelynn watched them from the bushes, cackling to herself "Ah, taken men."


End file.
